Two Brains in the Grocers/Transcript
Transcript for Two Brains in the Grocers (Scene: sidewalk somewhere in Fair City. Becky, Bob, and T.J. are standing beside each other.) Narrator: When we last saw Becky, she was trying to distract T.J. so she could transform into WordGirl, and follow the evil Dr. Two-Brains. (Becky takes a few steps forward, and T.J. moves up beside her.) It's not going to be easy! Becky: Um, hey T.J., I have to go to the store and get some...um...milk! (starts to walk away with Bob) T.J.: Milk, huh? I'll go with you! (Becky clenches her fists in frustration) Narrator: You call that a distraction?! Becky: (suddenly getting an idea, she grab T.J. by the shoulders) It is really nice of you to spend some time with me. T.J.: Yeah? Becky: You are so thoughtful! T.J.: Really? Becky: (moving closer and squeezing her face again his) You're de sweedest brothuh evah! T.J.: (pushing her away) Ewww, ewww! Listen, I just remembered--I have something to do at home. I'll see you. Bye! Bwah! (runs off) Becky: (to Bob) C'mon! Word Up! (transforms into WordGirl and flies off) Narrator: Meanwhile, at the grocery store... (Scene cuts to grocery store, where a group of shoppers are screaming and waving their hands in the air. Among them are Exposition Guy, Pointing lady, and Red Shirt Lady. The screams are deafening, and are drowning out the Narrator's voice.) Narrator: (in a louder voice) I said, meanwhile at the grocery store! (WordGirl and Huggy pop in, looking up at the narrator) WordGirl: (shouting at the narrator) Did you say your 'meanwhile at the grocery store' line yet? Narrator: YES! WordGirl: (still shouting) Sorry, I couldn't hear over all the ruckus! Narrator: The WHAT? WordGirl: Hold on a sec. (runs overs to where Dr. Two-Brains and the grocery store manager are standing. Two-Brains is devouring the cheese in the display case.) Grocery store manager: (talking to Two-Brains) So, as far as I'm concerned, you're hired. You really seem to know your cheese! WordGirl: Professor Boxleitner! YOU'RE the one causing all this ruckus! Dr. Two-Brains: That's not my name anymore! Now I'm Dr. Two-Brains! Grocery store manager: Your name used to be Ruckus? WordGirl: No, he's CAUSING a ruckus. Grocery store manager: Oh? So who is he? (At the same time, WordGirl says "Professor Boxleitner" and Two-Brains says "Dr. Two-Brains") Grocery store manager: Oh! And, what's a ruckus? WordGirl: A ruckus means a big, noisy mess! Dr. Two-Brains: (to grocery store manager) You see all these people running around? Screaming? Grocery store manager: Yes... WordGirl: Ruckus. Dr. Two-Brains: Mm-hm. Grocery store manager: Oh! Dr. Two-Brains: If I may give another example from my book, Super Heroes and You: A Practical Guide, (in an aside, he speaks in a pitchman's voice) now available at your local bookstore! (returning to character) a good way to distract a super hero is to cause a ruckus! Like so! (Two-Brains points a laser pen at a large tub of olive oil, causing it to burst and spill throughout the store washing away three shoppers; Avocado Shirted Man, Oak Street Lady, and Red Shirt Lady in the process.) WordGirl: C'mon Huggy! (zips over to a toilet paper display with a sign that reads "Extra Soft! Extra Cheap!", picks up the rolls, and drops them at the end of an aisle to catch the oil and the washed away shoppers.) Grocery store manager: Cleanup in aisle seven! WordGirl: (lands next to the manager along with Huggy) I don't suppose Dr. Two-Brains stuck around? Narrator: Nope. WordGirl: We have to find him! (looks at her watch) Aww man, no time. We're late for... dinner. Word Up! (flies off with Huggy) Narrator: Will WordGirl find Dr. Two-Brains before he causes another ruckus? What will WordGirl be having for dinner? And will there be leftovers? Who's going to clean up all this olive oil? Grocery store manager: (perturbed) Good question! Narrator: If we get around to it, we'll answer all these questions on the next thrilling episode of... WordGirl! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts